


Guns and Lions for Valentines

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentines for Sei and Kouki......</p><p>I made this especially for them</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guns and Lions for Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines for Sei and Kouki......
> 
> I made this especially for them

“Sei…” Kouki tugged Akashi’s sleeve and pointed at the shooting game in one of the stall. “I want that one.” He pointed the biggest stuff toy lion sitting on the top of the gift area, a first prize tag pinned in front of it. He looked at Akashi and grinned at him.

Akashi stared at Kouki in wonder but nevertheless allowed himself to be dragged in front of the stall.

“Can we try one, good sir?” Kouki smiled happily at the stall owner, putting his right hand in Akashi’s front pocket and taking some coins out of it.

Akashi still stared. There is nothing new with Kouki being happy whenever they went out, but today, Kouki is more happy than usual, more vibrant and he is practically glowing and Akashi could not help but think that there is something going on today.

When Kouki called him yesterday and invited him for the festival, he did not expect him to be this active and happy. Not only that, he wanted to try everything that caught his eyes and Akashi did not have the heart to try and tell him to slow down.

The stall owner grinned at the smiling boy with bright brown eyes and took the gun and some bullet. “How many times do you want to try, young man?” he asked.

Kouki smiled widely. “Oh! I’m not the one playing, but one try is enough.” He said confidently, grabbing Akashi’s hand and dragged him closer. “And I want that one.” He pointed at the first prize to the owner.

The owner looked at the prize then to Kouki then to Akashi, who is still staring at Kouki’s radiant face. “I don’t think your man can do it in one try, young one.” The owner said.

Kouki grinned at the challenge. “Don’t worry good sir, _my man_ can do it in one try. It’s one of his specialties.”

“Oh?” He looked at Kouki skeptically but could not help but to be drawn out by Kouki’s enthusiasm. He loaded the gun with three bullets and passed it to Kouki. “I’ll give you three chances.” He said. “Usually it’s three strikes with five bullets, but with you, I’ll give you three bullets and three tries.” He pointed what looked like a dart board in front of them. “The gun is loaded with paint bullets. Shoot the round circle in front of the board at least once and you can have the prize.” The round circle had what looked like a half inch diameter but Kouki just grinned confidently at the owner.

Kouki’s eyes are shining in excitement as he turned to Akashi and gave the gun. “I want the lion Sei.” He said again.

Akashi looked startled and took the gun blankly. “What Kouki?” he asked.

Kouki grinned, undeterred at the blank look and pointed the board in front of them some eight feet away. “Shoot the middle of the board Sei.”

Akashi stared at the board, then to the gun in his hand.

The owner watched Akashi thoughtfully. “You know, most of my customers tried that one but no one had yet to succeed. What made you think your man can do it?” he asked Kouki.

“Just watch good sir, you’ll see.”

Akashi raised the gun on his shoulder and aimed in front. “How many times should I shoot it?” he asked.

“You have to shoot the middle once but there are three paint bullets inside.” The owner said.

Akashi nodded and without any warning he gave three quick shots and lowered the gun and laid it on the counter in front of the owner.

It all happened in less than ten seconds and the owner is staring wide eyed at Akashi.

“Well?” Kouki asked and leaned eagerly. The result is evident but Kouki still asked for confirmation.

The three paint bullets have different colors to identify them and the owner went closer to inspect it. He sucked his breath as he looked at the circle. All three colors are inside the circle. Only a small portion of red color can be seen as it was the first color that was released and was covered with blue and yellow colors but still, there is no argument.

The owner looked at Akashi again, his mouth hanging open. “How--?”

Kouki just grinned again. “That is _my man_.” He said bragging.

The owner stared at Kouki, then his shoulder shook as laughter erupted in his lips. “Man, you’re unbelievable.” He laughed raising his right hand to Kouki.

Kouki raised his right hand too and slapped the palm of the owner, laughing.

Akashi raised one eyebrow at them but did not point out that he was the one who did the shooting and should be the one gaining the attention. The owner went to the prizes area and took the lion. “Do you want me to bag it?” he asked. “Nope.” Kouki answered and extended his hands eagerly.

The owner laughed again giving the lion a pat before passing it to Kouki. “You’re lucky young man, for having someone like him.” He pointed at Akashi, who is silently watching Kouki’s interaction with the owner with a look of adoration in his eyes. “He looked really smitten with you.” He added.

Kouki laughed too. “Not lucky good sir, but very _very_ lucky.” He hugged the lion before taking Akashi’s right arm and hugged it too. “Thank you Sir.”

The owner just waived his hand. “Don’t mention it. Thank you for your patronage.”

Kouki laughed again and bowed before he stepped back and took Akashi with him.

 

 

 

 

“Thanks Sei.” Kouki smiled happily and kissed Akashi’s right cheek.

“It’s no problem Kouki. Anything else you want to do?” he asked. Akashi really believed that they tried every stall either games or food and if Akashi is right, _and he is always right_ , they are pushing midnight already.

He had to admit that he enjoyed their date but at the back of his mind, he felt that Kouki is celebrating something. Of what? Akashi did not know. And he hated not knowing.

He was about to answer when Kouki accidentally yawned. Kouki tried to suppressed it but Akashi could see Kouki’s tired eyes.

“I think it is time to go home Kouki.” He said as he guided him towards the parking area where he parked his car.

Kouki pouted. “But Sei…”

“No buts Kouki. I know you’re tired and you have class tomorrow at eight. You need to rest.”

Kouki still pouted. “Then I want to sleep in Sie’s place tonight.” He said childishly.

Akashi stopped and look at Kouki’s pouting lips. He could not help but lean over to kiss those adorable lips. “Alright Kouki.” He answered.

Kouki grinned victoriously.

Akashi rolled his eyes, like Kouki did not know that he could never say no to him.

 

 

 

 

Kouki was lying on the bed, wearing Akashi’s loose shirt and pants when Akashi came out of the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around his waist.

Kouki blushed and ducked his head beneath the comforter. After five years of dating Akashi, he still felt embarrassed seeing Akashi naked. He secretly berated himself, for Christ’s sake, he is already in his third year in college and it’s not like they don’t have a sex life. In fact, if Kouki was to admit it, they have a very active sex life, if Akashi’s active imagination is anything to go by.

He blushed harder as lewd thoughts invaded his mind. “Kouki?” Akashi called as the soft bed beside him dipped lower.

Kouki lowered the comforter and look at Akashi who is already wearing a red pajama and is staring at a small gift wrapped box lying on the table.

“What is this?” he asked as he took the box and stared at his name neatly written on the card atop the box.

“My gift to Sie.” He answered.

Akashi frowned and leaned on the headrest, taking the box with him. “Kouki, is there an occasion today?” he asked.

Kouki opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and he just stared. “You’re joking right?” he said after a while.

“No.” he answered as he gave his undivided attention to Kouki.

Kouki stared then a smile formed his lips as his shoulder shook. “Sei, open my gift.” He said.

Akashi hesitated at first but he slowly removed the ribbon, unwrapping the gift. A red box is revealed and he gently removed the cover.

He stared at the heart shaped chocolate for a while, then he focused his gaze on Kouki. “You are giving me a heart shaped chocolate?” he asked in a confused voice.

Kouki look at him unbelievably, then he sighed. “Sei, what’s the date today?” he asked patiently.

“14.” He answered.

“And the month?” he asked again.

“February.” He answered again.

“And what do you think is especial about February 14?” he asked again as Akashi’s face still looked confused. Really did the chocolate and the date not enough to tip Akashi of?

Akashi thought hard but there is only one thing that strikes his mind about February the 14, that made a difference in history. “February 14 is the date that a priest from Rome was beheaded for defying Emperor Claudius. After his death on February 14th 270 the people considered his actions heroic and added a Saint on his name, thus making him Saint. Well, I really don’t understand why…” he stopped as a look of horror appeared on Kouki’s eyes.

“Is something wrong, Kouki?” he asked.

“Sei, you….” Kouki couldn’t contain it anymore and sit up, tackling Akashi on the bed, who quickly put the chocolate box on the table before he was tackled, and laughed out loud. He took Akashi’s face on his hands and covered him with kisses.

“Kouki.”

“Sei, _Happy Valentine’s Day_.” He said before laughing out again.

Akashi stared blankly, then understanding dawn in his eyes.

 _“Damn.”_ He cursed.

Kouki stared at him comically for a minute before he burst out laughing again hugging him tightly. “Did you just cursed?” he asked. “Now this date is really worth celebrating.” He laughed.

 

 

 

 

**Omake**

 

The class was disrupted as a knock on the door joined the professor’s voice. The student nearest the door stood up and opened the door.

One person entered and called the professor. They talked for a bit before the professor faced the class, a grin on his face and motioned for the visitor to enter.

Everyone was staring at the visitor who glanced at the paper and said. “Mr. Furihata Kouki.”

Kouki was confused as he raised his hand in acknowledgement.

The visitor spotted him and said again. “We have a delivery for you.” He did not wait for Kouki to get near but motioned someone at the door to enter.

Kouki’s eyes widen as a bouquet of flower was delivered inside. He stared frozen on his sit as the man holding the flowers approached him and gave him the bouquet of flower. Kouki automatically took it and murmured a thank you, his face resembling a tomato.

The first deliverer coughed and took a note. “The sender asked me this to read it in front. He said he wanted your classmate on your favorite subject to bear witness on his apology.” He coughed again a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kouki froze again

“To my beloved Kouki.” He started. “Please take these flowers as my apology for forgetting yesterday’s occasion and I hope that you will forgive me for that. Ps. the chocolate was delicious I hope to taste it again sometime in the future. The man who love you, Seijuurou.”

There was a bit of silence before the class erupted with laughter and congratulations as they look at Kouki.

Kouki moaned as he dropped on the floor, hiding. _“Kill me now.”_  


End file.
